Let Me Hold You Longer
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress wants to snuggle with Po but he wants to train so he won't lose the people he loves. Find out what will happen please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Let Me Hold You Longer

It was a cool night and Tigress was doing something she enjoyed. She was holding her sweet panda named Po. After they defeated an evil peacock named Shen Tigress had grown more protective over Po. He almost died on her not once but twice and she was scared if he was out of her sight for a second he would be harmed. So, at night she asked him to stay in her room and she held him till they fell asleep. Right now Po had his arms wrapped around Tigress's waist.

She purred happily and wrapped her tail around his left leg. Digging her head deeper into his chest and soon sleep overcame her. Tigress closed her eyes and dreamed sweet dreams of her and Po. The next morning Po awoke and felt Tigress arms wrapped around him. Her tail wrapped around his leg made him blush.

He gazed down at her sleeping frame and frowned. She was so beautiful and strong just awesome. How he ever earned or won her heart he had no clue? Watching her chest go up and down and seeing that angelic smile on her face made his heart melt. When they began dating it was the best moment of his life. Still the nightmares of Shen plague Po's mind.

He remembered getting blasted away by that cannon and hearing Tigress's screams. Then when he was alive she saw her look of disbelief but soon turned to joy. Finally during the battle Shen blasted his cannon at Po again only this time Tigress pushed him out of the way. They landed in the river and Po swam over to her.

Po was happy to see she was alive but knew he had to take care of Shen. Seeing Tigress; giving him that pleading look and trying to grab onto his paw to stop him from leaving; made his heart break. If only he had stopped Shen sooner none of that would never have happened. Ever since that day Po tried to focus harder on his Kung Fu Training so he would never lose anyone he loved. He was about to get up and go train when he felt Tigress stir.

Her golden eyes opened up and smiled at him. "Morning Po," she said pulling him back down for a long kiss. He happily accepted the kiss and gave one to her. Soon they broke apart and she snuggled closer to him. As much as he was enjoying the moment Po needed to train for he was afraid that if he didn't he would lose someone he loved.

"I am going to go train maybe you should go get some breakfast," Po suggested gently.

"I have a better idea why don't we hold each other for a few more moments and then we both eat breakfast and then we both can train together," Tigress said. She climbed on top of him and kissed his neck line. Po closed his eyes enjoying the moment but he had to get to training.

"Sorry Ti, but I should be training and you just go on and eat I am not very hungry," Po said. Tigress raised an eye brow for she did not believe him. Po would never miss a meal unless he was sick. As far as she could tell he was fine.

"Please Po, a few more minutes," Tigress said making her eyes get big and tightening her grip on him.

"Sorry Ti but I have to go," Po said and he wiggled loose which wasn't easy. Yet, to Tigress's disappointment Po walked out leaving her alone. While he was training Po thought it would be best to avoid Tigress for the day so he could train more. He hated doing it for he loved spending time with his Kitten but fear of losing her drove him to do it.

Tigress ate sadly wishing Po was with her. Usually they would be telling jokes and Po would be doing those funny impersonations to make her smile. His impression of Shifu was perfect but they didn't do it when Shifu was around for the Master was sensitive. The boys all had plans to go to a big fighting tournament and Viper was going to see a dance recital. Shifu had the idea to meditate in the mountains.

Since they would be by themselves Tigress wanted to train with Po. But she went to the training hall and couldn't find him. Soon she spotted him by the Peach Tree but the second he saw her Po quickly left the area. It stung Tigress's heart for she thought Po was avoiding her. Her suspicions were correct for every time Tigress got near Po, he would walk away. Sensing something was wrong with her panda a mischievous plan formed in her head.

Going down to the storage room she found some rope and took as much as she could. Then grinning evilly she went off to get her panda. Po stood near another meadow practicing his moves. Tigress hid in the tall grass moving slowly towards him. One false move and her plan would be ruined. Moving on all fours her golden eyes locked on Po and soon his back was turned.

He was practicing his kicks and Tigress took a chance. She leaped and pounced on Po's back knocking him down. Po let out a yell till he saw it was Tigress. "Tigress, what are you doing get off of me," Po said with an annoyed tone. Instead she grabbed his wrist and held them behind his back and tied them together. Then wrapped a piece of rope around his chest tying his arms together and soon his feet were tied together as well. "Tigress, what do you think you are doing untie now!" Po yelled.

"Sorry dumpling but we need to talk," Tigress said and picked him up bridal style and carried him to her room. Po was sat on her bed on his back and Tigress held him close. She kissed his neck and lips and even tickled his belly for a minute or two. Finally she got to the point and asked, "Po, why have you been avoiding me today?"

"I wasn't avoiding you I was trying to train," Po said.

"Why couldn't I train with you?" Tigress asked.

"Because I wanted to be alone now please untie me," Po said trying to wiggle loose.

"Hmmm nope you are staying like this and I am going to hold you," Tigress argued. Since Po was tied up she could protect him better and hold him longer.

"Untie me," Po said wiggling again. He was silenced with a kiss and Tigress held him.

"Why should I untie you?" she asked.

"So, I can train," Po argued.

"Tell me why you need to train so badly?" Tigress asked.

"So, I won't lose you okay ever since the whole Shen thing I was afraid I would lose you or someone else I loved. So, I wanted to stay focused with my training that is why I was avoiding you. I am sorry Tigress if I upset you I didn't mean too," Po said.

"Oh Po," Tigress said kissing him passionately. "I am sorry too the reason why I wanted to hold you and be near you was so I could keep you safe. I thought I let you down when Shen blasted you with that cannon and seeing you die scared me. I loved you and I couldn't lose you so I thought if you were always near me I could keep you safe," Tigress said untying him.

"Man Ti, we really do love each other willing to train harder and be near each other so we can protect the other," Po said smiling.

"Of course Po, I couldn't imagine my life without you," Tigress said holding him tightly.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you," Po said holding her tighter. "I promise not to avoid you and to tell you if something is bothering me," he said.

"Same here," Tigress said. They shared a kiss and did what Tigress wanted to do that morning hold her panda just a few moments longer.

The End

Author's Note: This idea came from TiPo Storymaker hope they liked the story and you all did too. Please review and till next time.


End file.
